And they lived happily ever after
by Chaos-in-sync
Summary: A short-fic about Ginny and Charlie through the years, centered around a bit of DG in it. Mostly fluff. R and R : Ginny/Charlie  not incestuous  and Draco/Ginny :


_**Insert witty disclaimer here. Please R and R, and if you have enough time, can you check out my story Hogwarts gets s.e ? It's a humorous fanfic, slightly DG :3**_

_**

* * *

**_

**2 months old**

"What's this all about aye?" Charlie murmured softly as he looked down into his sister's crib.

She was perfect. He knew that all brothers were prejudice when it came to their own siblings but he really couldn't think of any other word when it came to describing little two-month old Ginevra Weasley. She already had a small tuft of soft red hair, the trademark colour of the Weasley family. Her skin was a lovely creamy colour with pink splotches on her two rosy cheeks and there was no doubt that she was going to grow-up to be beautiful. A disarray of minute freckles showered her nose. Whenever she opened her eyes though, little Ginevra revealed the identical twin orbs of amber that resembled Charlie's. It was almost like his little sister liked to keep them hidden; she only ever seemed to reveal that she shared this one aspect with her brothers when she absolutely had to. And for this, Charlie adored her.

Scooping the tiny bundle up from the crib into his arms he smiled affectionately at her, "I think someone's missing their mummy? Getting fed up with being stuck with all of us aren't you?" Charlie was chuckling as Ginny seemed to glare up at him.

His right hand stirring the coffee, Bill piped up from his long-ignored post all too incoherently- "Oh look! Gin-Gin's glaring; guess she's already got the hang of the Weasley antics. Gonna grow up with a temper to match your hair aye Gin, and make us proud?"

Charlie gave a hollow laugh, still rocking the tiny bundle tenderly –

"Gin-Gin? I prefer _Ginny. _Don't you Ginny?" Charlie shook his head, "And you're wondering why Charlie's asking you questions he knows you can't answer"

Tenderly, Charlie placed Ginny back into her crib trying to keep his movements as smooth as possible. Smiling affectionately at her, he brushed a hand across her forehead before bending down to kiss her, "'Goodnight Ginny."

**5 years old**

Charlie looked down at the 5 inch long essay. Just then Charlie became acutely aware of how sometimes Professor McGonagall could be a real dominatrix, as well as the imploring brown eyes staring up at him, from under his desk.

The girl giggled and stretched out from her hiding place, as her crimson tresses bobbed up and down behind her. She plopped one of her elbows onto Charlie's table, half-hiding the insufferable essay, no doubt on purpose too."Tell me a stowy" she requested Charlie. Requested, wasn't the right word.

Charlie wouldn't have done so, with an essay the size of a troll to be handed over in two weeks, no right minded Weasley would've taken the chance. But ah…little Ginny was a Weasley too, and you don't mess with Weasleys. And then there were those twin orbs of amber.

Charlie walked over to the bookshelf, until his hands landed on the spine of _Muggle Fairytales_. Clearing his throat he began to read "Ok…so once upon a time" .Much to Charlie's amusement Ginny frowned visibly.

"Why is it always THAT, say something owijinal!" she protested, making herself comfortable on the bed for the long haul. Charlie sighed, and sat on the bed beside her. He thought for a concise moment letting his hands travel up and down the book cover as if to let the heat of the words sink in.

"Once upon a Thursday a witch became really upset with her ex-boyfriend's wife and decided to kidnap their little child, a little princess!" Ginny gasped in horror- "But" she protested "witches aren't mean!"

"But this one is a total bi-…Meany" .Ginny nodded with understanding.

"She kept her locked in a castle, and she stayed their for years and years and years, until her hair, which was a lovely shade of crimson red grew and grew and grew and"

"Get on with it!"

"So, she's like stuck. And she has no friends, and the only thing she's good at is singing. So this guy, he's a blonde prince was walking across the river, to get his horse some water. Then he heard her singing, and she was simply awesome! So he found her. He talked to her, he talked back- and before you know it, he's like Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your long hair"

"Rapun- who?"

"Rapunzel the girl, didn't I tell you? Guess not- er…anyway…so…and they he climbs her hair and she tells him she's trapped and oh well…she starts snogging him. Then they go out on a ride with the horse and she comes back home late. The witch comes and sees mud on her dress-and then she realized that Rapunzel had been outside the forbidden castle- and cut off all her hair!"

Ginny, both gasped and yawned.

"Then the prince came along and so she was like 'help me', and then he bought a dragon and flew up to her and after he rescued her she found her parents, and they got married. But when their first child Danielle was born, the pesky git came again, but this time the Prince, ki- (Ginny tilted her head) . He cut off all her hair, and she remained forever bald!"

Ginny broke out in a peal of giggles and applauded. Charlie gave a noise somewhere between a thank you and a yawn.

Bill came into the room, stirring a cup of coffee, and the scene made him smile; Ginny lying across Charlie's chest, him snoring and a little book at the foot of the bed. He put the cup down on the table, beside the unfinished homework. He pulled a blanket over both of them gently. "And they lived happily ever after".

**8 years old**

"So you're telling me you're going to ditch the Chudley Cannons, just to watch the Holyhead Harpies?"

"Yup". Charlie smiled throwing Bill sly glances.

"But why?" Ginny protested.

"Let's just say- they look VERY GOOD when they fly"

If they look that impressive when they fly, they must be really amazing to such an extent, thought Ginny. She cocked her head to one side, and smiled- "I want to join them when I'm older!"

Ron snorted. Ginny chose to ignore him and once again, _requested_ Charlie, for quidditch lessons. He looked down at the petite girl tugging at his checkered shirt sleeve, and her imploring brown eyes, and gave his cheeriest grin. He ran out to the broom-shed, and came back in with a dusty, yet much reliable broom. "This was mine in the 5th year, and now", he summoned the broom to lift up of off the ground, "let's get training"

**15 years old**

Ginny who had recently turned fifteen last week was sitting on the couch reading a book Hermione had given as a birthday present, silently humming a tune. The rest of the family was packing to leave for Romania with Charlie who had also come over to stay with the Weasleys. Charlie had changed so much, she though to herself. It was true, and even though she knew she was growing up and so was he, she did long for the times they had spent in each others company- talking, sleeping, telling stories and spending dinners together as one big family. But that was long gone. Only small talk about Hogwarts and such chitchat existed between the siblings.

Charlie came into the room and seated himself beside Ginny. His skin had a healthy tan and he was smiling yet looking quite solemn. Confusion flickered across Ginny's face visibly.

"Ginny you've grown so much. I can't remember the last time we talked" said Charlie taking it upon himself to move a copper-red lock out of her amber eyes. Ginny waited for Charlie to say something more but he didn't, and she didn't know what to say.

"So…" began Charlie looking for a topic to verge in and with a hesitant voice asked much incoherently "anybody popped the cherry yet?"

The 7 year old Ginny shone on her face again as she smacked a pillow across Charlie's face seething all too evidently- "CHARLIE!"

"Don't get me wrong Gin! I'm just asking- as a brother. I need to know these things, but I understand if you don't want to…"responded Charlie calmly rubbing the sore ache on his chin.

_As a brother_? Ginny knew the phrase all too well. No boy in the right mind would approach Ginny- a Weasley; trademarked with her fiery locks to match her temper, as well as the militia of paranoid brothers hot on her trail, much less have a good shag out of it.

The only thing close to a touch would be that Malfoy prat, who seemed not to care whether he pinned her across the wall in the crowded corridors simply for a little 'chit-chat', or once when she stole his boxers as a part of a dare last year, to which he seemed highly amused, maybe even pleased with the stunt. He chose not to think about the '72 paranoid brothers' she had, which he kindly pointed out daily.

She squirmed visibly and uncomfortably in her seat, before answering "Nope". Charlie looked noticeably cheerier.

"Gin, let me tell you about a 16 year old boy who wasn't ready for his first time. I think you have every right to know what goes on through a 16 year olds mind. Let's call the subjects A and B, a'right?" Ginny nodded with understanding and her eyes told Charlie to continue.

"A and B were both 16, naïve, narrowly missed Filch by hiding in the prefect's bathroom, and extremely horny. And of course you can imagine, which I strongly advise you not to, what happens when a cauldron full of testosterone meets a flimsy body-curving night dress? So after-er A and B hit if off don't-tell-mum-I-said-this, so yeah after A and B hit it off, B couldn't wait any longer and started putting back its clothes on. A looked into B's eyes and asked if they'd ever meet again. B said 'sure why not?' They never did.

"Then after a pregnant pause, B looked into A's eyes and asked if it was possible to borrow two galleons and promised to return the next time they'd meet. B never did.

"As B was about to leave, A grasped B's wrist and turned B around.'Do you love me?' asked A, 'Yes I do' answered B. But…"

Charlie became acutely aware of the imploring brown eyes-

"B never...did. This, Ginny is from personal experience and I hate it. I'm ashamed of what I did with that girl. She wasn't ready. So Ginny promise me, you won't do it- unless you're ready"

Ginny buried her face into Charlie's warm inviting chest "Of course!" she murmured. Just then Mrs. Weasley called Ginny upstairs to help with the packing. She pecked her brother on his cheek and darted upstairs.

Bill's form emerged from the shadows, and the darkness around him looked as if they were licking his creamy skin. Charlie passed him a look a acknowledgement; one that seemed to say you-should-really-stop-doing-that.

Bill stopped stirring his coffee and looked up at his perplexed brother with amusement "You know Charlie- that talk about you and Veronica was really brave and honest of you. Ginny must be proud"

Charlie gave a nod of approval and let a hand sweep through his red hair- "though I'd still like it if that bitch paid me back the two galleons…"

(A/N: Heehee, you thought it was the other way around right? Well...so did Ginny)

**16 years old**

Ginny had earned herself a day with detention for punching Malfoy in the face, and oh who else would make 2 hours with Snape even more enjoyable, but the blonde prat himself.

Malfoy was seated behind Ginny and with his new expensive quill began vandalizing the Weasley's modest neck. He traced and retraced the same words, over and over again, until Ginny couldn't stand it any longer. An hour ago he was making fun of her brothers, and now he was calmly dipping his quill into the red ink and writing across her creamy skin.

_How dare he_? she thought. Her hands balled into a fist, but she didn't want to spend another day with this bastard, and calmly took it upon herself to move her chair forward, purposely lengthening the screeching it made against the floor as she did so. But you know Slytherins- they just won't stop until they get what they want.

Draco imitated her move and began with his insufferable antic once again. Ginny turned around to face his silver eyes, and swiftly pulled the quill out of his grasp. Much to her amusement, he smirked. She faced in front and let her hair tumble down her neck in fiery locks, to further obstruct the view of whatever sadistic graffiti he had tattooed upon her alabaster skin.

He took it upon himself, to move the crimson red locks across her shoulder, to which she made no protest because of her utter shock. He began tracing once again, with his long elegant fingers- the same unidentifiable words again- and again.

Ah, Ginny thought rather _reluctantly_, detention over. She plopped into the showers rather happy. Once she got out, her skin flushed and hair mildly wet, she tied it up in a high ponytail with a black hair band.

She walked over to the mirror, to apply a bit of eye-liner Hermione had left lying around. It was then when she turned around when her eyes caught the deeply etched elegant red words across her skin, as her amber eyes widened and blinked with noticeable doubt.

She carefully read the words, as a hint of red adorned her cheeks slowly

- "_Ginevra Malfoy_"

She couldn't help a small smile fighting to penetrate from her lips. She quite liked the sound of that actually.

**17 years old**

The flaxen haired boy moved a strand of hair away from his silver eyes. It had grown longer since he had cut it last year, reaching past the nape of his neck. He was outside in the Weasley garden, reading thoroughly through a piece of paper graced with elegant writing in green ink. A rough and calloused hand squeezed his shoulder lightly but it was enough for him to turn around and face the questioning orbs of Charlie. The boy took it upon himself to place a reassuring grip on the hand, "You can trust me Charles" he said as he carefully slipped the letter into his jean pocket.

Draco Malfoy had started working as a valued member of the Order of the Phoenix, as a double-agent in the Dark Lord's army, securing a much anticipated death for himself, his ungrateful family as well as the rest of the members.

He had grown tired of the alarming sense of curiosity, and years of distrust which met him as he stepped foot inside the burrow. Being Ginny's boyfriend did have some drawbacks- such as the militia of 72 brothers waiting to assault as if on queue; as if he had not gone through enough with Ginny on her own.

But the look on Charlie's eyes did not show either; instead it showed a want for reassurance and a warmth that most people's faces did not adorn as they turned to meet the face of a death eater's son. It was an expression Draco was all too familiar with.

"I was talking 'bout Ginny, Malfoy"

A small smile played upon his face, and he calmly replied "I love her, and I think that should clear up this little misunderstanding". Charlie's tanned face broke out in a jovial smile.

"And Charles" began Malfoy, "call me Draco"

**26 years old**

"Family and friends, we are gathered here today to witness the bond between Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Molly Weasley in Holy Matrimony" said the priest. Draco's heart skipped a beat as it finally sunk in that he was going to spend the rest of his life with the one girl who has been his salvation. Covertly looking at the glinting band that sat comfortably on her finger Ginny breathed in deeply and exhaled. Her alluring red hair was long and a deep red colour. Upon her head sat Aunt Muriel's tiara. From the tiara fell a thin lacy veil. Her dress was a silver-white and of satin and lace. The top half was a heart shaped halter which complimented her slender figure and left most of her back bare. The bottom of the dress flowed down elegantly and dropped gracefully at her feet. Her nervousness had evaporated as she gazed up at her now to-be husband, in a perfectly tailored suit.

"Do you Draco Lucious Malfoy take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do" said Draco firmly grinning at Ginny.

"Do you Ginevra Molly Weasley take Draco Malfoy to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do" replied Ginny. The rings were exchanged.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" finished the priest. Draco leaned down to capture her lips. The audience went wild. Molly was crying with eyes full of pride, and Ron placed a reassuring arm around her neck, his own eyes glistening with moisture- not tears, but some emotion every brother witnessed and attained for their sister.

Groups of old friends and foes came to hug and congratulate the newly married couple. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to borrow your wife for a while Draco" said Charlie giving him the cheeriest grin. Ginny stopped talking to Gwenog Jones, her quidditch team captain, and turned around to a slight tap at her shoulder.

The hall was flooded with beautiful music, and Charlie asked, "May I have this dance, Ginevra Malfoy?" Ginny gave a smirk, and took his hand. They swayed gracefully against the dance floor, brother and sister. Charlie spun her around, with accordance to the beat, and they danced as of they'd been partnered for years.

The song came to a halt, and as he slightly lowered Ginny down, the dance came to a halt too. "And they lived happily ever after"

**X**

**

* * *

**

**SO HOW WAS IT? READ, FAVE AND REVIEW PLEASE :3 and please check out my other stories, if you have time : ) THANK YOU.**


End file.
